Autonomous vehicles automate certain driving-related tasks. Fully autonomous vehicles can control all steering, braking, and throttle during a trip. Partially autonomous vehicles can provide limited control over steering, braking, and throttle under particular circumstances, such as during a park-assist maneuver.